Shadow 2
by JETpackCHAMELEON
Summary: Did you know Shadow had a twin? Is he a clone,fiend, or a good friend? Is it all because of Tails' mishap? What was Sonic doing at the time? Me and my sis combined our brains to make a good story. Read and find out what happens! rated T for flirting.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow #2**

**Chapter 1**

**The Machine**

"Finally!" Tails said wiping his forehead. "My machine is complete...Now I have to go to the bathroom."

Tails ran to the bathroom door and closed it shut. As soon as he slammed the door shut, a blue blur dashed into the workshop.

"Hey Tails, can I borrow some...Wow!" Sonic said amazed of Tails' colorful machine. Sonic circled the machine for a while to figure out what it really was. "_Maybe its the chili dog machine that Tails was supposed to make for me." He thought. _Sonic went inside the machine while his stomach was telling him to press the big red button. Sonic shrugged and followed his stomachs orders.

**DINK**

The doors closed on him and started to glow before Sonic can escape.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Sonic said while his voice was getting deeper. The doors opened with steam coming out of it. Sonic walked out of the machine a little light-headed. The machine made a spark and started to crackle. Sonic grabbed a counter to help him get his thoughts into place.

"Uhhhh... my head..." Sonic said in clutching his skull. "Wha-what happened to my voice."

Sonic then paniced and said, "I-I must have been... turned into a chili dog!"

Then, Tails came out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. "Ah... Shadow, what are you doing in my workshop!"

"Sh-Shadow...where?" Sonic looked around and saw a mirror right in front of his face. "_He's right" he thought. _

Sonic had a chill in his spine full of excitement. Sonic then put a hand on his hip and straightened up."Of course its me..."

Tails then looked at his machine that had been on fire for a while now. "Ahhhhh... my machine!" Tails screamed and ran with a fire extingwisher. "Did you do this Shadow?" Tails said while putting out the fire.

Sonic closed his eyes, "Why would I?" he smirked.

"Well because... I don't trust you and... you're the only one here." Tails said.

"Well... it just... blew up... by... itself?" Sonic said trying to put words in the right places.

"Ah hum..." Tails said knowing that he was lying.

"I'm gone..." Sonic said starting to run but as he was running he fell on his face.

"I didn't know you were so clumsy." Tails said giggling.

"I just slipped... I'm not perfect you know." Sonic said. "_Now how to use these skates?"_

Sonic looked at the complex skates. He pushed a small button on the side of the skates and...

**BOOM**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic yelled as he blasted like a rocket into the sky.

"Awwww... man... I have to fix the machine and my roof... this sucks." Tails said picking up wood pieces from the roof.

"St-Stay calm...." Sonic said still rocketing. He got out his T-Mobile flip phone and dialed Shadow's number, 666-8488.

"C-come on Shadow... pick up." Sonic said worrying about the skates.

"Hello..." Shadow answered in a deep dull voice.

"Uh... Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Who are you... and how do you know my phone number?" Shadow questioned.

"Its Sonic uhhh... my voice is disappearing." Sonic said turning to the left on the skates.

"Ok.... but... Sonic, you sound like you swallowed a skunk." Shadow said chuckling.

"You're the one who sounds like that." Sonic said. "Well anyway... how do you turn your skates off?"

"Why should I tel... You're wearing my skates!" Shadow yelled.

"Yes just tell me." Sonic said.

"Alright but you have to give them back." Shadow explained.

"I promise." Sonic said.

"Just push the yellow button on the left skate." Shadow explained.

Sonic hanged up and pushed the button. The skates turned off but... "Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed as he fell out of the sky.

Sonic fell straight into a dumpster.

"Awwww... man..." Sonic said getting up out of the dumpster. "This is going to be _a __long_ week..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow #2**

**Chapter 2**

**Sonic's Strategies**

"Sonic!!!" Amy screamed hugging Sonic tightly as soon as he got out of the dumpster.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed as loud as he can before he couldn't breathe because of the tight hug.

All at once Amy jolted away from him yelping and running for cover.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shadow... I uhh... Thought you were Sonic...heh heh." Amy said speeding away from him.

"Wow... I never saw Amy run that fast before..." Sonic said digging in his ear. "Hmmm... This just gave me a tremendous idea."

Sonic got into a thinking position, "If I'm in Shadow's body then... I could ruin his life!!!"

Sonic was overexcited until Shadow came out from an ice cream shop. Sonic then froze. Shadow walked a few steps and stopped and stared at him. Then he stopped licking his vanilla, chocolate swirl. He blinked his eyes a couple of times then mumbled something, which Sonic couldn't understand, and then walked away.

"Since Shadow isn't very social... my plan will work PERFECTLY!!!!!" Sonic said leaping for joy while everyone of the townsfolk looked at him with bold eyes.

"**What are you looking at!?**" Sonic yelled clinching his fists.

Everyone scattered away frightened.

"TeeHee... This is going to be fun... X3 " Sonic said giggling.

Sonic went with super sonic speed to the nearest Wal-Mart. He then dashed through Wal-Mart and took stuff that he needed for his evil plan. He even sprinted out of Wal-Mart without paying! He went to the main beach of Mobius. He now put on his EVIL outfit. A zebra printed long-sleeved shirt with a pink spegetti straped top with tight blue jean pants and topped off with a pink miniskirt and pink boots. He put down a rainbow boom box and put in a Hannah Montana soundtrack disc into it. He then got out a Hannah Montana Electric guitar. He finally started singing the main theme "the best of both worlds".

A short distance away, Blaze was laying on a towel suntaning. She heard the music and pulled down her sunglasses looking at Sonic with shock. An EVIL grin widened on her face as she pulled out a recording camera and taped it all. Then, she put it on YouTube. With thousands of views every minute!

Sonic saw that his work here was done so he walked off swinging his hips around and nose in air.

Shadow walks past Sonic and his eyes widened bigger then Blazes. His mouth slowly dropped. He felt fuzzy inside with rainbows and butterflies. He walked beside Sonic and slipped a piece of paper in his hand and skated away. Sonic uncrumbled the slip of paper, it read "CALL ME 666-8488". Sonic started chuckling and then started to run home.

Shadow's face was flushed as he flew over Tails' Workshop. He saw a machine that looked close to the one that sent him away from Maria.

Meanwhile, Tails hopped up and down saying, "I finally finished it again... Now all I need to do is fix the roof....... RIGHT after I go pee." He then ran into the bathroom.

Shadow hovered into the hole in the roof and stood in front of the machine with his face filled with hatred. He went BANANAS and attacked the machine with a barrage of Chaos Spears. Tails went out of the bathroom and saw his machine destroyed even more then before. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Tails sat screaming and banging his fists on the ground.

Shadow crossed his arms and rolled his eyes and said "Hmph..." and made another hole in the roof as he blasted away.

Tails fell backward and fainted.

Sonic threw all of the stuff he got at Wal-Mart into the trash can at Rouges house. He turned around and another idea popped into his little brain. "Hey... since I'm already at Rouge's house, Hmmm..." Sonic saw a punk dude walk by. Sonic looked at him with a smirk. The dude slowly arched his brow. Then Sonic jumped him and took all his clothes and belongings. He then put the dude in the trash can with the Hannah Montana clothes. Sonic put all of the dude's stuff on himself. He combed his hair spiky-like.

He put on the dude's shades, put his hands in his pockets, and walked toward Rouge's front door.

He knocks on it and turns his head. Rouge opens her door and looked at him up and down. Then Sonic said, "Hey babe... You wanna go for a ride?". Then Rouge's mouth fell open as she could hardly speak. She said, "Umm... ok... let me get ready first because I'm still in my pj's" She welcomed him in and went in her room to change. Sonic put his hand in his back pocket to pull out some motorcycle keys. Rouge came out with short shorts and a white spegetti strapped shirt. Sonic pulled down his shades checking her out. She giggles and grabs his chin and pulls it up. Sonic licked his lips and took her outside to the dude's motorcycle. He got on and put his only helmet on her and then revved up the motorcycle. He took off at a speed of 100 mph leaving a trail of smoke behind them. He drove out of town and parked at a bar. He got off and helped Rouge off as well. He then notices Shadow's motorcycle beside his. Sonic gave out a little yelp as he grabbed Rouge's hand and went inside. They sat down at the bar counter and picked up menus for the beer and liquor. Sonic ordered a beer kind of worried how it would taste. Rouge ordered a Martini with a lime in it. "So... Have you ever been here?" Sonic asked while the bartender gave him his beer. Shadow sat next to Sonic and didn't even look at him. "When I go to a bar, I come and go so I don't know." Rouge said winking at Sonic. He then smirked at her trying to cover up his nervousness. Sonic peeked over at Shadow who was looking deeply into his drink holding a tooth pick making a whirlpool with the olive. "How old are You?" Sonic asked. "17..." she said "you?". "15-" **CRASH **Sonic slammed his beer on the counter breaking the glass "-16" Rouge giggles. "Okay... let's get out of here." Sonic said taking her out of the building. They got back onto the motorcycle and headed back to Rouge's house. He parks in the driveway of her house and gets off the bike. They walk up the stairs to the doorway, and Sonic sighs and says, "Well I better get going..."."You can't leave now!" She said massaging his chesthair. Sonic's eyes slowly close with relaxation. Then Sonic said, "You didn't think I would leave this early would you?". She smiles and Sonic picks her up and takes her inside.


End file.
